Un Chant de Noël
by Loufiction
Summary: Alain s'était promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour renvoyer ce foutu colonel d'où il venait.


Ce foutu colonel de cour ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Visiblement il s'était débrouillé pour faire gracier Lassalle mais ça ne changerait rien au fond de l'histoire. Il l'avait dénoncé et ne l'avait fait libérer que par peur des représailles. Ces foutus nobles n'avaient aucune notion de la misère dans laquelle le peuple de France vivait. Bon sang qu'il avait aimé lui en coller une et le trainer sous la pluie dans la cours d'honneur de la caserne. Il aurait aimé le pourfendre mais il fallait avouer qu'il savait se défendre et malheureusement pour Alain, le colonel l'avait été touché en premier, le forçant à déclarer sa défaite.

Il avait définitivement de la chance ce blondinet de malheur parce que mine de rien, il avait un minimum d'honneur et il avait stoppé là le duel, mais il avait toujours la rage au ventre et était plus que jamais déterminé à le faire rentrer à Versailles pour pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère. Non, ça, foi d'Alain, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on approchait de Noël qu'il allait se calmer, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau !

Il se resservit une pinte de bière et commença à regarder ce qu'il lui restait de sa solde, est-ce que cela lui permettait d'aller voir la belle Simone ? Sacrebleu, il devrait se contenter de la paillasse de la caserne vu ce qu'il trouva dans sa poche. Allez, il était temps de rentrer sinon il allait encore finir dans une bagarre et il devait garder les idées en place afin de trouver une nouvelle stratégie pour se débarrasser de l'encombrant nouveau colonel.

En entrant dans son dortoir, il eut la sale impression d'être puni. En effet, le dortoir était totalement vide et il se maudit de ne pas être finalement resté à la taverne. Foutu colonel poudré ! Il soupira et s'allongea dans la paillasse humide, relevant la fine couverture qui était censée le réchauffer, et mettant son manteau par-dessus. Oui, décidemment, à défaut de la belle Simone, une pinte supplémentaire n'aurait pas été du luxe. Il soupira et ferma les yeux se tournant vers le mur, décidé à s'endormir. Demain serait un autre jour, un jour durant lequel il trouverait une solution pour se débarrasser de l'insupportable aristo.

Il fut pourtant réveillé en sursaut avec une impression de froid intense et se retrouva dans la neige. Bon sang il devait tenir une sacrée cuite hier, il était certain d'être rentré dans la chaleur toute relative du dortoir. Que foutait-il allongé dans la neige ? Des rires et des cris de joie d'enfants attirèrent son attention. Un petit blondinet était en train de lancer des boules de neige de toutes ses forces sur un petit garçon aux cheveux foncés qui le lui rendait bien. Tous les deux riaient à gorge déployée, ravis de cette aventure, se cachant derrière l'un des sapins du parc afin de se protéger des projectiles de l'autre.

« Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ici ? » hurla soudainement une voix par l'une des grandes fenêtres de l'immense demeure dans la cour de laquelle il réalisa se trouver.

Il vit les enfants stopper immédiatement. Le blondinet se tétanisa, le brun coula un regard inquiet vers son compagnon. La scène entière était figée, à l'exception des flocons de neige qui continuaient leur gracieux ballet en descendant du ciel.

La fenêtre qui venait d'être ouverte claqua et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. « Dans quelle maison croyez-vous avoir été élevé pour vous comporter ainsi ? » hurla l'homme en colère à l'attention du blondinet.

Celui-ci était toujours aussi raide. Alain comprit vite pourquoi lorsqu'une gifle disproportionnée cingla sur sa joue, le projetant dans la neige.

« Montez immédiatement dans votre chambre et préparez-vous pour votre leçon de stratégie militaire. Et soyez présentable ! ». Il retourna ensuite vers la maison, laissant les deux enfants seuls.

« Je suis désolé, » commença le petit brun, la voix pleine de peine pour son ami, « c'était mon idée et c'est toi qui vas avoir une punition. » Il s'était rapproché en lui tendant la main afin de l'aider à se relever.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Père a raison, je n'aurais pas dû, je suis effectivement en retard pour ma leçon. »

« N'empêche, ta stratégie militaire pour gagner cette bataille de boules de neige était parfaite, je me suis retrouvé complètement dépassé. »

Le blondinet qui venait de se redresser et qui était en train de tapoter ses vêtements dans une veine tentative de faire partir la neige qui s'y était collée releva la tête afin d'adresser un sourire éblouissant à son ami.

« Je devrais vite y aller sinon il sera encore plus en colère, » soupira le blondinet.

La scène se dissipa, et Alain se retrouva dans un espace qui n'avait ni début ni fin, comme dans une bulle toute blanche. La pureté de ce blanc était telle qu'il fut obligé de se protéger les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois puis se retrouva dans une chambre en pleine nuit. Bon sang mais ça dépassait la pire des cuites qu'il ne se soit jamais prise ! Avait-il été empoisonné ? Il sursauta lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel. Cela lui permit de voir qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre modeste mais robustement meublée. Un nouvel éclair lui permit de réaliser que l'enfant aux cheveux noirs était allongé dans le lit. Néanmoins il semblait plus âgé. Et il ne dormait pas, il regardait les éclairs par la fenêtre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Bon sang mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? Il agita la main devant lui mais rien ne se passa.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre devant la porte. Le petit brun eut un sourire encore plus franc et plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller, faisant semblant de dormir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, et Alain découvrit le blondinet qui y pénétrait sur la pointe des pieds, s'avançant inexorablement vers le lit. Il se pencha comme pour regarder si son occupant dormait et ne voyant aucun signe de réaction, se stoppa sur le côté du lit, comme indécis. Le jeune homme qui occupait le lit se tourna soudainement. Cela fit sursauter l'autre, provoquant un nouveau bruit de craquement du parquet.

Alain assistait à la scène, se demandant ce qui allait se passer, ayant finalement oublié qu'il était totalement incongru qu'ils ne réalisent pas sa présence.

Un nouvel éclair illumina la chambre et ce fut le moment que le petit brun choisit pour ouvrir les yeux et arrêter de feindre le sommeil.

« Oscar ? » dit-il. « Tu sais qu'on nous l'a interdit... »

« Je le sais André, mais bon … je sais que … tu as … enfin … tu n'es pas très rassuré les soirs d'orage alors bon, je me suis dit que j'allais venir pour … uhm … enfin … je suis là. »

Décidant d'être magnanime, André ouvrit les couvertures pour lui permettre de le rejoindre « Allez viens là, mais je te préviens, aux aurores tu files dans ta chambre avant que tout le monde ne soit debout sinon on va en entendre parler ! »

Oscar s'y glissa avec délice, et se blottit au creux de ses bras, pleinement rassurée. Elle savait que son secret était sauf avec André. Elle savait également que la dernière fois qu'on les avait découverts ainsi, ils avaient subi le sermon du siècle et que son père était entré dans une colère noire. André quant à lui se félicitait de cette peur qu'elle refusait d'avouer, mais qui lui permettait, lors de certaines nuits bénies entre les autres, de la retrouver la nuit, blottie dans ses bras. Du haut de ses treize ans, il savait que cette félicité à la tenir contre lui n'était pas innocente… Mais il avait également parfaitement conscience que c'était probablement tout ce qu'il aurait la concernant, alors autant en profiter au maximum le temps que cela durerait encore.

Alain écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Quoi ? Mais nom d'un petit bonhomme cette foutue bière était vérolée ou quoi ? Il était sûr maintenant qu'on lui avait glissé un poison dedans. Etait-il seulement dans cette pièce en vérité ?

A nouveau, il se retrouva dans l'espace blanc, à se demander ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Il sentit tout d'un coup l'atmosphère changer, la lumière devenir plus douce. Ses sens commencèrent à s'alarmer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une douce odeur de lavande avait commencé à se faire sentir, puis entendit une voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie.

« Déroutant non ? »

Il se retourna, bouleversé. C'était bien elle, elle était là, sa petite colombe.

« Diane ? » dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Quel était ce mystère ?

« Et qui d'autre grand nigaud ! » s'amusa-t-elle de son côté.

« Mais enfin je suis mort ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fou ? » Il s'approcha d'elle, voulant la toucher afin d'y croire.

« On m'a envoyée afin de t'empêcher de commettre une énorme erreur. Tu ne dois plus comploter contre le colonel de Jarjayes et je suis là pour te faire comprendre pourquoi. »

Il la regarda avec incrédulité, c'est pour ce foutu colonel qu'elle lui revenait ? « Parce que tu crois que voir comment il a été élevé va m'attendrir ? Il s'est pris quelques claques et profitait de l'amitié de son domestique, en quoi ça change les choses ?»

« Tu es loin d'avoir tout vu mon cher frère. »

A la grande hilarité de sa sœur, Alain se mit soudainement une gifle.

« Tu vois, tu es toujours là et moi aussi, tu n'es pas en train de rêver, et malgré l'alcool que tu as absorbé en bien trop grande quantité hier soir, tu n'es pas plus ivre que moi. Allez viens, je veux que tu comprennes quelle est leur histoire à tous les deux, avant que tu ne décides vraiment ce que tu souhaites faire, en ton âme et conscience. Dépêchons-nous, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

Et le blanc disparu, à la place, il se retrouva dans une chambre dans laquelle une vieille femme venait d'ouvrir les rideaux, laissant entrer les rayons du soleil vers un lit richement décoré. La blondeur des cheveux de son propriétaire lui laissait peu de doute sur son identité. Alors … qu'allait-il apprendre cette fois-ci ? Pfff de toute façon … comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il avait déjà décidé …

« Allez Oscar, il est l'heure, votre père va être en colère si vous vous levez en retard »

« Je suis malade Grand-Mère, pensez-vous que Père me permettrait de rater une leçon ? »

La dite Grand-Mère eut un regard inquiet. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai eu mal au ventre toute la nuit, est-il possible que les huitres que nous avons reçues de notre domaine de Normandie aient été avariées ? » dit Oscar, repoussant finalement les couvertures afin de se lever.

Alain leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Sa sœur lui fit signe d'être attentif.

« Doux Jesus ! » s'exclama alors Grand-Mère.

L'attention d'Alain se focalisa alors à nouveau sur la scène.

« Oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur, oh seigneur, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour … » se lamentait la domestique.

« Quoi donc ? » interrogea Oscar.

Alain se rendit compte qu'il était piqué par la curiosité, mais qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre la vieille femme dans un tel état ? Il se tourna vers Diane qui lui fit un signe impératif vers la scène. Alain se tourna donc à nouveau vers la version rajeunie du colonel et eut soudain le choc de sa vie en faisant la même constatation que la domestique et entendant quelques bribes de la conversation qu'elle avait avec ce qui s'avérait être une … femme ?

« Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que ça allait devenir intéressant. » s'amusa Diane en refermant un long rideau qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué, comme clôturant l'acte d'une pièce de théâtre.

Alain était abasourdi. Une femme ? Le colonel était une femme ? Il s'était battu avec une femme ? Il avait frappé une femme ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette famille ? Dans quel monde envoyait-on une femme à la tête d'une caserne ?

« Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile tu sais. » tenta de plaider Diane.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as vu où elle vit ? » s'emporta-t-il.

Diane plongea son regard dans le sien, dubitative, puis elle hocha la tête. « Bien, nous allons donc continuer un peu. »

Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un étang, Oscar et André étaient allongés dans l'herbe, côte à côte. Ils étaient adolescents.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Père n'a pas voulu que tu viennes avec moi » pestait Oscar.

« Enfin Oscar, c'est normal, tu pars à l'école des officiers, je n'ai rien à y faire ! » la raisonnait André.

« Foutaises ! Tu es aussi doué que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ! Tu as suivi la même éducation que moi, tu disposes de toutes les bases exigées pour entrer dans cette foutue école ! » tempêtait-elle toujours.

« J'ai eu la même éducation que toi parce que tu l'as exigé de ton père et qu'il a jugé que ma présence masculine te serait utile. Néanmoins, il me manque une base, la plus importante en fait, » souffla André, peiné.

Alain les observait, agacé que le … enfin la colonelle ne comprenne pas où leur ami voulait en venir.

Les deux jeunes gens échangeaient un long regard, semblant communiquer silencieusement.

« Tu sais parfaitement que je me contrefiche de ça. » lui dit-elle plus doucement.

« Bien sûr que tu t'en contrefiches, je le sais bien, tu m'en as maintes fois fais la preuve, ne serait-ce qu'en m'offrant l'épée de ta famille quand nous étions enfants. Mais on sait parfaitement toi et moi que ce n'est pas le cas pour les autres. »

« André … tu es mon meilleur ami, on a toujours été inséparables tous les deux … c'est … enfin je veux dire que … partir sans toi là-bas … »

A la grande surprise d'Alain, la voix d'Oscar sembla se briser.

« Qui va venir me rassurer les nuits d'orage alors ? » plaisanta André afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle pouffa, lui collant le poing dans l'épaule. « Idiot va ! »

L'image devint floue et Alain se retrouva à nouveau seul avec sa sœur.

« En gros tu tentes quoi là ? Tu veux me faire croire qu'elle a un cœur ? Une femme qui réussit à se faire passer pour un homme, y'a qu'une solution : elle n'a pas de cœur. D'ailleurs si elle en avait, elle n'aurait pas dénoncé Lassalle ! »

Diane eut un soupir exaspéré. « Continuons, veux-tu ! » lui intima-t-elle. Ils assistèrent au dilemme d'Oscar lorsqu'elle dû définitivement s'engager dans une carrière militaire et constatèrent une nouvelle fois la violence de son père lorsqu'il la frappa tellement fort qu'elle dévala dans les escaliers.

Du coin de l'œil, Diane fut ravie de constater qu'Alain se tendait à chaque fois que le Général de Jarjayes portait la main sur sa fille. Tout n'était pas perdu finalement, il commençait à comprendre, petit à petit.

Ils assistèrent ensuite au duel qui lui avait été imposé face à Girodelle et à nouveau Diane scruta les réactions de son frère et vit une trace d'amusement chez Alain lorsqu'il vit comment Oscar avait déjoué le duel public qui avait été prévu et qu'elle avait voulu éviter à tout prix, refusant d'amuser la cour. Elle l'entendit vaguement maugréer et même si elle ne put pas tout comprendre elle saisit quelques mots dont « bien fait pour le frisé ! »

Ils virent également ses débuts au service de Marie-Antoinette et la solitude qui allait de pair avec ce poste, solitude dont seul André la sortait. Les longues heures d'attente lors des bals, les sorties imprévues durant lesquelles Oscar devait réagir au quart de tour afin d'organiser au mieux la sécurité de la future souveraine de France. Les demandes incongrues, mais également, l'amitié et la franchise entre les deux femmes.

Les scènes s'enchainèrent et Diane commençait à désespérer, son frère était l'un des hommes les plus têtus qu'elle connaisse. Elle décida donc d'accélérer les choses et d'avancer à une période plus récente, lui montrant plusieurs exemples des actions d'Oscar.

Ils découvrirent ainsi Oscar et André, visitant le domaine d'Arras et prenant en charge les frais médicaux des gens de ses terres. Ils virent les yeux d'Oscar briller de colère devant une telle injustice.

Ils assistèrent également au duel d'Oscar contre ce Duc qui avait assassiné ce pauvre enfant qui ne lui avait finalement pas fait grand-chose.

Alain restait bouche close et Diane savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, il réfléchissait et devait être en train de reconsidérer la situation.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans la galerie des glaces de Versailles. En plein bal. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers une inconnue qui faisait son entrée. Alain failli s'en étouffer. C'était le colonel ! Ils assistèrent à la scène et Alain pestait contre ces nobles. Ce luxe était écœurant. Et en prime c'était les pires des abrutis. Ils ne l'avaient même pas reconnue ! Il suffisait de plonger les yeux dans son regard. C'était d'une évidence… Bon sang elle était sublime …

Ainsi elle avait cédé à sa nature au moins une fois. Mais quel intérêt pour la suite ? Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur, agacé, en quoi savoir qu'elle était amoureuse de l'amant de la Reine allait arranger son avis sur elle ? Diane leva les yeux au ciel et accéléra la scène. Ils étaient désormais dans les jardins de Versailles et ils virent Oscar en larmes. Alain fronça les sourcils. Ainsi elle avait vraiment un cœur ? Il était drôlement bien caché … Bon d'accord, à son crédit il devait avouer qu'elle avait tout de même eu quelques moments de bonté, notamment …. il sursauta lorsqu'il vit une silhouette noire s'approcher d'elle.

« Le Masque Noir », l'informa Diane. Et à nouveau elle accéléra le temps. Ils virent Oscar et André élaborer un plan d'attaque et l'exécuter jusqu'au fatal moment où André perdit son œil.

« Ainsi c'est de sa faute ! » tonna Alain. « Chuuuut ! » protesta Diane.

Ils la virent, sur le point de dénoncer le voleur au grand cœur, et André, lui faire cette réplique particulièrement révélatrice, lui disant qu'elle n'avait jamais connu la faim. Et à leur soulagement, ils la virent céder à la demande de son ami, libérant son prisonnier. Alain était terriblement fier de son ami, ainsi tout amoureux fou qu'il était, il trouvait néanmoins la force de la remuer.

Ils retrouvèrent Oscar, pleurer le malheur de son ami, lui dire à quel point elle se sentait coupable. Et André de lui répondre qu'il était heureux d'avoir été blessé à sa place.

« Et cette péronnelle n'est pas capable de voir à quel point cet idiot est fou amoureux d'elle ? » pesta Alain.

« Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré mon cher frère. » Bien, allons dans le moment présent puisqu'il te faut plus d'information pour comprendre. Tiens, tu vas voir en partie pourquoi elle a reçu le commandement de ta compagnie. Diane sortit alors une clé de sa poche et ouvrit une porte qu'Alain n'avait même pas remarquée. « Quittons donc le passé pour nous diriger vers les événements récents. »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Oscar qui était assise devant son piano, laissant ses doigts aller sur les touches, dans une mélodie qui exprimait son désespoir. André entra dans la pièce et Alain fut stupéfait de la scène qui se déroula devant eux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé son ami capable de cela.

Lorsqu'André, fou de douleur, reprit ses esprits et la recouvrit avant de quitter la chambre dans un dernier aveu d'amour, Alain ne put s'empêcher de fixer son attention sur Oscar, qui restait prostrée dans son lit, les larmes silencieuses inondant son visage. Elle n'avait plus rien du colonel en cet instant et bien malgré lui, il fut touché de la douleur des deux personnes dont il épiait la vie grâce à sa sœur. Ces deux-là s'aimaient, c'était indéniable, alors pourquoi leur refusait-elle ce bonheur ?

Ils virent ensuite Oscar, un genou à terre, présenter sa démission à Marie-Antoinette et lui demander un autre commandement, à Paris. Que voulait-elle donc se prouver ? Elle aurait pu le faire châtier, le faire pendre, torturer, en un claquement de doigt. Ce qu'André avait fait était indigne et Alain n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son ami pourtant si calme et si tranquille avait pu en arriver là. Et quelque part, le fait qu'elle n'ait rien tenté pour le punir lui montrait à quel point elle tenait à lui malgré tout. André avait dû se sentir tellement désespéré pour en arriver là. Ça n'excusait rien, mais cela pouvait quelque peu expliquer son comportement.

« Eh bien, elle l'a gâtée l'Autrichienne ! » maugréa-t-il, sentant enfin le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur sur lui.

La scène leur montra ensuite André, qu'Oscar congédia sèchement avant de s'enfuir vers la Normandie. Et il se vit le rencontrer dans une taverne où il noyait son désespoir. Ah il avait bien deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, et quelle femme ! Encore une fois, il sentit le poids du regard de Diane. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle attendait qu'il reconnaisse qu'effectivement il se pourrait qu'il ait jugé Oscar de Jarjayes trop rapidement. Peut-être.

« Ah ah, elle ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il allait s'engager le bougre ! » Voilà, petite diversion et tout irait mieux. Diane leva les yeux au ciel et juste après, il fut fouetté par le vent marin.

Diane les avait donc conduits, en Normandie, là, ils virent Oscar errant comme une âme en peine, se retournant quelques fois pour lui parler, lui qui n'était plus là, respectant sa demande de la laisser. Et enfin Alain se vit lui-même, dans les rangs de la compagnie lorsqu'elle prit son commandement. Cette fois, le léger sursaut à la découverte d'André parmi ses soldats ne lui échappa pas. Il comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi ce dernier avait été convoqué illico presto dans son bureau.

Diane le fit assister à cet affrontement. Il était fier d'André, celui-ci ne s'était pas démonté et lui avait tenu tête tout en restant parfaitement dans ses prérogatives de grenadier. Oh lui à sa place il aurait été bien plus insolant, mais il lui sembla que cela dérouta la jeune femme. Peut-être allait-elle enfin réaliser ?

« Elle va réaliser » le rassura Diane. « Et elle va choisir son camp ».

Diane les dirigea vers une nouvelle porte, les faisant désormais passer aux événements à venir et les faisant arriver au début de l'été 1789. Ils furent témoins de l'attaque du faubourg Saint-Antoine et de la fulgurante réalisation d'Oscar. Diane vit Alain sourire, elle savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie, mais elle devait aller jusqu'au bout et lui montrer vers quelle tragédie ils allaient.

Ils la virent donc interdire à ses soldats d'ouvrir le feu sur le peuple, défier les soldats de la garde royale et son ancien lieutenant, les obligeant à faire demi-tour et se démener pour faire libérer ses soldats condamnés à mort, lui inclus. Tout cela au risque de briser sa carrière, sa réputation et son nom.

A nouveau Alain se sentit pétri de fierté, mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour elle. Elle qui s'était enfin révélée pleinement à lui comme digne de confiance, malgré son titre.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin chez elle, à Jarjayes, où ils la virent menacée de mort par son père. Et elle, interdite, qui acceptait la sentence. Sans l'intervention d'André, elle aurait péri, sans faire le moindre geste. André lui refit son aveu d'amour et un messager de Versailles arriva in extremis, annonçant le pardon royal, sauvant ainsi le nom des Jarjayes de l'infamie, et Oscar d'une mort certaine.

« Comprends-tu maintenant l'affreux dilemme dans lequel elle est plongée ? Elle a pris le parti du peuple, au risque de tout perdre. Elle a trahi sa famille, des siècles de tradition familiale, la royauté. Elle a fait le choix de renier toute sa vie pour le peuple.» lui dit solennellement Diane.

Alain se taisait, en pleine réflexion. « Dis-moi sœurette, à quoi sert de me montrer tout cela ? Ce partage d'information juste pour me montrer qu'il s'agit d'une bonne personne qui va faire le bon choix au final ? Mais en quoi suis-je concerné ? Visiblement, que je sois là ou pas, elle le fera ce choix, c'est plutôt grâce à André que grâce à moi non ?»

« Tu t'apprêtais à conspirer contre elle, pour la faire partir, ou même la faire renvoyer. Crois-tu sincèrement qu'elle aurait été capable de réaliser tout cela si tu l'avais chassée de la caserne ? »

« Oui, bon, admettons. » fit il de mauvaise grâce. « Mais visiblement, ce que je lui ai fait subir ne l'a pas fait céder non ? ».

« Ça se termine mal pour eux tu sais, » commença Diane.

Alain releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « Comment ça ? »

« Suis-moi, » lui dit-elle, lui montrant de la main la direction à suivre afin de l'entrainer vers les écuries.

Ils y entendirent le général de Jarjayes déclarer à André qu'il le considérait comme son fils et qu'il lui confiait Oscar. Cette dernière, était juste à l'entrée des écuries et aucun des deux hommes ne réalisa qu'elle avait tout entendu. Alain vit qu'André semblait avoir reçu le Saint Graal tant le bonheur illuminait son visage. Il était heureux pour son ami. Mais inquiet, Diane avait dit que cela allait mal se terminer.

« Ca m'a l'air plutôt pas mal pour l'instant … »

« Qu'ils en profitent, ça ne durera pas, » prévint Diane.

Ils assistèrent ensuite à l'émeute qui failli emporter André, ils virent Oscar venir à son secours puis tenter une nouvelle fois de le renvoyer pour sa sécurité. Et à nouveau, mais cette fois dans sa douceur habituelle, il lui rappela son amour. Il sembla à Alain que la carapace qu'Oscar avait patiemment et longuement érigée autour de son cœur s'effondra tel un château de cartes. Et enfin, ils assistèrent à la déclaration d'Oscar, à la lueur des lucioles, puis Diane ferma pudiquement le rideau sur leurs amours, enfin avouées et assumées.

« Ce sont leurs derniers moments de bonheur » annonça-t-elle.

« Mais ce sont leurs premier moments de bonheur ! » s'indigna Alain.

« C'est pour cela que je te montre tout cela, pour que tu renonces à la chasser maintenant que tu sais ce qu'elle vaut vraiment, et pour que tu les protèges, ils ne méritent pas ce qui va leur arriver dans les prochains jours. »

« Que va-t-il leur arriver ? » s'enquit Alain, inquiet pour ses amis.

« Viens, » lui dit Diane en ouvrant un rideau qu'il n'avait une nouvelle fois même pas remarqué. Alain se retrouva dans Paris, assistant aux prémices de la révolution. Il vit Oscar, lancer la charge contre les soldats du roi et il se vit, lui, en train de prendre les rênes du cheval d'André pour le guider.

« Ses yeux ? »

« Il est pratiquement totalement aveugle désormais » lui confirma Diane. Elle accéléra le temps à nouveau et il vit avec horreur André prendre la balle perdue qui était destinée à Oscar et cette dernière s'effondrer de douleur à ses pieds.

Il la vit perdre totalement pied et divaguer dans les rues de Paris, se sortant des embuscades des soldats du roi par pure chance tant son âme semblait avoir quitté son corps. Et il se vit, la secouant afin qu'elle reprenne le combat. Il la vit s'effondrer contre lui avec des sanglots qui lui secouèrent le cœur. Le fier colonel de Jarjayes n'était plus.

Enfin, Diane le conduisit aux pieds de la Bastille et il la vit, mener l'assaut, avec toute la tactique et la dextérité militaire qui la caractérisaient, mais la flamme ardente de ses yeux s'était éteinte. Elle semblait agir machinalement, sans la moindre envie, juste par devoir envers le peuple. Il l'assistait de son mieux, supervisant les recharges des canons.

« NON ! » cria-t-il lorsqu'il la vit tomber à terre, criblée de balles.

Diane referma le rideau, les redirigeant dans l'espace de lumière blanche, loin de tout le fracas de la révolution.

« Comprends-tu maintenant tout ce qui est en jeu ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un air grave qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu avant.

« Quelle injustice, ils ne méritaient pas cela ! » s'indigna-t-il avec une furieuse envie de cogner le premier qui oserait lui dire le contraire.

« Va-t-elle survivre ? » s'enquit-il, inquiet.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » répondit calmement Diane.

« Et la révolution ? »

Diane secoua la tête, lui indiquant qu'à nouveau, elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. « Ces événements ne tarderont plus, il te faudra les protéger car ils méritent le bonheur. »

« Je te le promets petite sœur, » lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, déterminé à la prendre dans ses bras et à ne pas la laisser partir. Il s'étonna en revanche de ne pas réussir à le faire. Mais foutredieu que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'étreindre maintenant ?

Elle le regarda d'un air désolé. « Ma mission auprès de toi est accomplie désormais mon cher frère. N'oublie pas ce que tu as vu et surtout n'en parle pas, ils ne doivent pas savoir sans quoi ta mission à leurs côtés risquerait d'échouer. Sois leur ami, et soutiens-les, passez de bonnes fêtes de Noël, c'est la période idéale pour développer votre amitié. »

Sa silhouette commençait à faiblir, se confondant de plus en plus avec la lumière éclatante de la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'était injuste, il voulait profiter de sa sœur plus longtemps !

Alain se sentit flotter, puis descendre, il se retrouva dans le dortoir de la caserne, et se vit, endormi sous sa couverture et son manteau. Il entendit un bruit et se réveilla, en sueur, tellement rapidement qu'il se cogna au lit supérieur.

Avait-il rêvé ? Bon sang quel mal de crâne ! Mais comment savoir ? Il décida de se lever et quitta le dortoir lourd de l'odeur caractéristique des retours de permission. Ça empestait la vinasse et la sueur. L'air vif de la cour acheva de le réveiller. Il constata que des flocons commençaient à tomber, ça allait être sympa la garde du soir tiens … Il fit le tour de la cour en courant à la fois pour se réveiller complètement et pour se réchauffer et une fois complètement remis, il sourit en secouant la tête. Non décidemment il devait se calmer sur l'alcool. Quel foutu rêve … ce colonel de malheur une femme ? Mais son cerveau et l'alcool ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage, de tous les rêves alambiqués qu'il avait pu avoir, celui-ci l'emportait haut la main.

Il eut un petit rire ironique dont il avait le secret avant de faire demi-tour et se diriger vers le mess afin de trouver de quoi manger. Une fine couche de neige avait commencé à tout recouvrir par terre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva une colombe dessinée par terre avec un brin de lavande déposé dans ce qui devrait être son bec.

« N'oublie pas ce que tu as vu, » lui souffla le vent. Ainsi ce n'était pas un rêve …


End file.
